


Entre amour et arrangement

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Christos Clios Deserved Better, F/F, Family Drama, Femslash February 2021, Supportive Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Ce qui énervait Adriana, ce n'était pas qu'on lui demande d'épouser Sophie. C'était que l'on lui volait un choix qu'elle aurait fait par elle-même, un choix qu'on avait nié à son frère aîné.[Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 1





	Entre amour et arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 19 février : Arranged marriage

**Entre amour et arrangement**

Les mariages arrangés, c'était moyenâgeux. C'était d'un autre temps. Au XXIème siècle, en France, on ne se mariait plus que par amour, par une envie commune. Apparemment, pas pour eux, pas pour les enfants Clios. Leur père avait pu épouser leur mère par amour, puis Georgina au nom du même sentiment. Mais Christos, lui, pourtant profondément épris de Fatima, on l'avait empêché de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la possibilité d'une fin heureuse aux côtés de la jeune femme. Peu importait qu'on l'avait forcée à se prostituer, qu'on la droguait pour la rendre docile et dépendante, qu'elle avait été un soutien réel pour le jeune homme dans sa lutte contre ses démons, qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. On n'allait pas laisser l'héritier de l'empire Clios épouser une catin doublée d'une junkie. L'amour importait peu. Le contexte encore moins.

Alors, pour se mettre la police un peu plus dans la poche de manière officieuse, on demandait à Adriana d'épouser Sophie, la fille du commissaire Lombardi. L'union permettrait à la famille d'avoir une protection judiciaire plus accrue encore, des soutiens pour les protéger des scandales que Constantine avait crées, des scandales dont Christos avait hérités et qu'il devait éponger alors que ce n'était pas sa merde.

On demandait à Adriana d'épouser sa meilleure amie au nom de la famille.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient déjà.

Leur amitié avait doucement évolué vers une romance douce, paisible, qui prenait son temps. Aussi, ce mariage aurait sans doute fini par arriver. Mais ce qui énervait Adriana, c'était le fait qu'on lui volait la possibilité de choisir quand, comment, où. Et encore, elle, elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse. Elle voyait le visage de son frère aîné et dans ses yeux, elle apercevait les fragments d'un cœur brisé qu'il essayait de recoller tout seul. Il avait appris sa leçon : il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne dans cette famille. Parce qu'il n'était ni Adam ni elle. Et tout cela sans jamais cesser de les aimer, sans les blâmer. Pour l'amour du Ciel, quand il avait compris que ce mariage arrangé serait aussi un mariage d'amour, il s'était sincèrement réjoui pour elle. Sa petite sœur aurait ce qu'on lui avait nié et c'était quelque chose qui le soulageait.

Alors oui, elle obéirait, en fille docile, parce qu'elle voulait aussi protéger les siens.

Elle serait heureuse aussi. Ils pourraient s'en vanter en disant qu'ils y avaient contribué si cela leur permettait de mieux dormir la nuit.

Mais avec Sophie, elles s'étaient fait des promesses :

Si elles venaient à avoir des enfants, eux, ils auraient le choix.

Et elles allaient réunir Fatima et Christos, peu importait les moyens, la mariée devenant marieuse. Il serait bien hypocrite de la part de leurs familles de leur reprocher de faire ce qu'elles ont dû accepter sans broncher.

Oui, ensemble, Sophie et Adriana remettraient l'amour au centre de l'institution du mariage, pour elles-mêmes comme pour les autres.

**FIN**


End file.
